ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:20 in Pirate Years
Note This fight can be done with any job, not just NIN. It's an easy solo for most Level 75 jobs. * If you solo this with a lvl 75 job, you can not zone and go back as NIN it will respawn the NM. ---(Why on earth should you do that? Aphugel 03:23, 24 June 2009 (UTC)) *There was a change ? :As I DID soloed them as THF75/NIN37 and had no trouble to pop nm, kill nms and get key item. I will have to do it soon again for AF+1 and will try it like before. Yoshivon 17/02/09 :No change ! I made "20 YEARS..." once again today for AF+1 purpose. I was Nin to flag quest in Norg of course. I swap to WHM and made trip to Rabao. Changed for THF/NIN. Poped the 2 spiders, killed them, re checked and got my key item. No trouble. Yoshivon 21/02/09 *Ensetsu (After Trick Box) "Yes, this resembles the same trick box that Yomi brought back from Altepa many years ago. But it looks fairly new... What do you think this could mean?" ~ Not even a cutscene. Hope this saves anyone that hopes to catch a glimpse of hot Yomi action a trip to Bastok. Esdain of KujataAeonova 08:22, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials * Soloed as 75BLM Parse: 5697 TOTAL DMG, 119 MELEE, 5485 Spell. (Makes them roughly HP: 2.5-8k each). Sleep Resisted, Bind worked. Thunder IV 1.3k DMG. * Solo'd on 75THF/BLM, ES Sleepga resisted, nuked most of the first spider for fun, doing about 200 dmg per Tier II spell. Hit me about 250dmg total during the fight, as both hitting on me. Didn't bother trying sleep bolts. Hitting me for about 60-80 dmg per hit, although accuracy was poor. --Rry 22:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) * extremely easy rng/sam got hit twice eva parry rest one sidewinder nearly killed it barrge finished meditate killed next one quick * Soloable by NIN48/DNC24 with some difficulty. Essil 19:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) * Easily soloed as a 60 DNC. Recomend 6-12 antidotes if you do not have poisona as additional effect poison (does not happen very often). No 2hr, potions, or food was used. * soloed by SMN75/BLM37 for warp and fight was a joke just summoned garuda, had it assault one and predator claws the other which took hate off me from both * Soloable by THF70/NIN35 with 2 shihei. User:HarryXI * Easily solo'd as 75 WHM/WAR with only a Purgatory Mace, Noble's Tunic, and Rajas Ring. Naked otherwise. Sneak pulled and killed one at a time. Only Stoneskin once per mob, Hexa Strike for half life. No signet or other buffs required. Auspice and Haste will make it go faster.--Nazri 19:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as DRG75/SAM37. Fight was a total joke. Meditated once before popping the NMs. Put up Seigan/Third Eye, but replaced it for Hasso because I didn't need it. Drakesbane all but kills the NMs in one hit. --Tijet 0:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC) *soloed as a 50nin/25rdm. used sneak to pop both spiders. pulled them both and kited them until only 1 had any hate toward me. killed one of them with ease. edit** you MUST kill both NMs to get the key item. killed both of them with the same job as above with some difficulty. they had enpoison for over 20 a tick. hammbone, unicorn ** Popped with Sneak, pulled one, the other despawned during the fight, didn't need to kill it. Maybe happened because you pulled it to begin with? Kafan 05:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) * Solo'ed very easily by SMN75/WHM35. Predator Claws ate through the spiders. * For any Rangers out there, a Barrage followed by a Sidewinder is enough to put one down completely just jumping in with zero prep. Build TP before the fight, and you can probably take them both down in less then 20 seconds. Obviously this shouldn't be a shock to anyone that's either played as or with a RNG, but just figured I'd share - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 22:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) * Solo'ed as PLD80/DNC40 very easily. Just use normal buffs. Sneak pop spiders and get a little distance and flash one. Kill one at time. Barely even hit me -- never went below 1300 hp. * Solo'ed as SAM80/WHM40. Buffed with stoneskin using seigan & third eye. 300tp sekkanoki mostly killed 1. Just chopped away, took no damage. * Soloed as NIN41/RDM20 without tools for Kurayami and Hojo, with small difficulty. * Soloed it as DRK 70/DNC 35, really easy.